


Happy Pride Month!

by Thwipster808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay Pride, Love, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, Self-Acceptance, Will is a supportive boyfriend, pride month, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Ask on Tumblr: "Hey i've been dyying to see a fanfic of nico and will at pride it would literally make my year. like nico being kinda nervous cause he still has some internalized homophobia from the 1930s and seeing all the pride and all the queer people and finally accepting himself fully. thank u so much"





	Happy Pride Month!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! Just saying, I don’t have experience with Pride parades (which I’m hoping is what you meant) so I’m gonna guess a bit. I hope I don’t offend anyone :)))

“Nico, hold still!”

Will was peering closely at Nico’s face as he painted a small rainbow-colored flag on his cheek. Nico kept squirming due to his nerves and the fact that Will was so close to his face.

The boys were going into the city today with a bunch of other campers for a Pride parade. It would be Will’s second one and Nico’s first. Nico had no idea what to expect, he was surprised that something like this even existed when Will first told him.

..

_“So we all, like, walk around the city? And, like, show off or something?” Nico had asked Will the other day when they had committed to going._

_Will laughed. “Not exactly like that, but generally yes. We just show that we’re proud to be in the LGBTQ+ community or a supporter of it. We don’t have to do anything more than show up and be happy!” Will beamed at Nico, remembering his first pride parade and now feeling ecstatic for his boyfriend. However, he frowned when he noticed that Nico didn’t seem as excited. “What’s wrong? You don’t have to go. But I think you should see everyone there. You can see that you really are accepted, not just in camp, but in the whole city!” Will knew Nico wasn’t entirely comfortable with himself yet. He hoped that going to this event would help him embrace who he was._

_Nico looked up at Will and forced a smile. He didn’t like upsetting his boyfriend in anyway. “Yeah, okay, I think I get it.”_

..

Now here they were, getting ready to go into town and join the march. Nico knows he’s not being forced to go, but he wants to go because Will wants him to and less because he wants to. He still didn’t fully understand what they were going to do and on top of that, he didn’t know everyone going, so he felt a bit uncomfortable. However, the number of people going did surprise him. How did he not know there were so many gay, lesbian, transgender, and everything else he didn’t fully know about, people at the camp? Just seeing how many people were going made Nico feel more accepted at camp. But that didn’t necessarily make him want to come out to the whole city of New York.

“There! It’s done,” Will suddenly exclaimed, leaning back to examine his work. He grabbed a mirror and held it up for Nico. There was a small, slightly squiggly gay pride flag painted on both of Nico’s cheeks. Nico could also see that he was blushing, which made him blush even more. He looked away from the mirror.

Will frowned and cocked his head. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it? I know I can’t actually paint straight—“ Will snorted at his unintentional pun and continued, “—but I mean I told you to stop moving around,” Will joked, trying to make his boyfriend smile. He felt like something was still off, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Nico was still looking away.

“Nico,” Will grabbed Nico’s chin to turn his face towards him. “Talk to me. Don’t you want to go? You know you don’t have to.”

“I know, I know. I want to go with you. I just, still don’t get it. And I still don’t know if I want everyone to, I don’t know, see me?” Nico looked so unsure and vulnerable, Will felt his heart break a little. Will desperately wanted Nico to go because he knew it would help Nico accept himself. Even if they’d been dating for a few months now, Nico was still hesitant about any PDA and still worried about people talking behind his back.

“Darlin’, I know it’s scary. Trust me, I get it. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do. But I also want you to know that you don’t have to be afraid of who you are or what people think of you.” Will sighed and sat down next to Nico. “My first time, I was so scared. I thought everyone would look at me weird, that I’d be teased just like I when I was a kid. But… it was amazing. Everyone seemed so happy… and being with so many accepting people, it gave me courage.” Will looked over at Nico and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Most of the Apollo cabin went. That was the first time I really felt close to every one of my siblings.”

Nico cocked his head to the side like a puppy, processing Will’s words. Will chuckled, “My point is, babe, just seeing everyone is enough. So, if you really don’t want to go, will you at least see us off at the border?”

Nico thought about the offer. He wanted to go, just for Will, but considering the ideals he was raised with, he didn’t know if he’d ever be comfortable. Nico sighed and squeezed Will’s hand, “Okay.”

Will smiled, holding on to the chance that maybe Nico will change his mind once he sees everyone. “Alright! Let’s go then, shall we?” They walked hand-in-hand towards the border.

\---

At the border, so many people were gathered that Nico’s jaw dropped. All of the Apollo cabin, half the Hermes cabin, most of the Aphrodite kids, and groups of campers from most of the other cabins all waited at the border to head into the city. With all the colors being sported, it looked like a rainbow threw up on everyone.

Nico couldn’t believe his eyes. Will glanced at his boyfriend, and with a smile, confidently strode forward to greet his friends. “Hey guys! Ready to go?”

Kayla and Austin ran up to their older brother. “Will!” Kayla exclaimed. “Look at the turn out! This is probably the most people we’ve ever had.” The gleam in her eye was a rare sight to Nico. He could tell she was over the moon with the whole thing. Everyone probably was.

As Nico looked around, he caught sight of Piper and Jason, who happened to look over at the same time. Jason lit up immediately and ran over. He gave Nico a big hug, lifting him off the ground and everything. “I’m so glad you’re here, Neeks!!!”

When Jason put him down, Nico wanted to look grumpy. But for some reason, he just couldn’t help but smile. “Ahhh… yeah I… wait, why are you here?”

Jason beamed. “To support you, of course! I was really hoping you’d show up! I’m also here for Piper. You know, child of the goddess of love, she’s all about love in any form. Anyways, are you ready for this?”

“I… uhhh…” Nico turned a bit pink as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

At that moment, Will stepped into the conversation. “Oh, no, Nico’s not going. He’s just here to see me off.” Will said it so nicely, clearly showing consideration for his boyfriend, even if he was a little disappointed.

Jason’s face fell a little, but he recovered quickly. “Oh… well, yeah, that’s totally cool too! Still, it’s good to see you here, Nico.”

“Well, I… I mean, I walked all the way out here, I might as well go…?” Nico fiddled with his skull ring nervously.

Will reached over and grabbed his hand, stilling his movements and causing him to look up at him. “Nico, remember that you don’t have to. Really, it’s okay.”

Nico stretched his lips into a small, thin smile. “I know. I want to go. With you guys.”

Will’s heart soared. He wanted to kiss Nico so badly, but he didn’t want to make the boy any more anxious than he already was. Will settled for grasping Nico’s hand and excitedly jumping up and down. “Yay!!! That makes me so happy! You won’t regret it, promise.”

Jason clapped Nico on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit, little bro! Alright, I’ll see you out there!” With that, he jogged back over to Piper.

As everyone started moving out, Nico reached for Will’s hand, suddenly stressed about getting separated from his boyfriend in the mess of people. Will glanced over at Nico and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Without exchanging any words, Nico knew he was safe with Will. He could do this.

\---

Once the demigods entered the streets of New York City, it was chaos.

Not the kind of chaos Nico was used to. There were probably monsters hidden somewhere in the giant crowd, but everything was so overwhelming that Nico thought he wouldn’t be able to tell if he was being attacked or just jostled around by humans. Rainbows were everywhere. Not just normal rainbow colors though. There were many different combinations of colors, like blue-pink-white, pink-purple-blue, and black-grey-white-purple. Nico wasn’t sure what most of them meant, but they must have represented different genders or sexualities, something Will had mentioned. The colors were on banners, posters, clothing, everywhere. Speaking of clothing, Nico was a bit alarmed at people’s fashion choices, including the near lack of actual clothes.

Will took notice of Nico’s discomfort and nervousness and pulled him close. “Don’t worry, Neeks. This is all part of it! I know it’s a bit crazy, but it’s how people show their pride. I’m right here, okay?”

Nico nodded his head, uncertain that he’d be able to shout over the noise if he tried speaking. It would be a lie to say Nico wasn’t scared. Everything was loud and confusing, and Nico almost considered shadow-traveling back to camp. Then he looked over at his boyfriend. Will seemed to be having the time of his life. His face was glowing with joy as he gazed out at his siblings and the rest of the crowd. Nico couldn’t leave, not when this boy holding his hand looked so beautiful.

Keeping himself close to Will, Nico looked to the people again, this time trying to see past the noise and color. He felt his cheeks turn pink as he saw a man kiss another man. A little to the left of them, he saw two women holding hands and playfully bumping hips. All around him, people of all ages were being publicly affectionate with their significant others without reservation. Nico couldn’t believe it. He could barely hold Will’s hand without blushing. On the sides of the parade, people were lined up with signs of “Love is for everyone!” and “Queer and here” with many other pride signs. So many people were being supportive and accepting, Nico felt tears well up in his eyes. Nico turned back to Will to find that he was already looking at him.

When Will noticed the tears in Nico’s eyes, he teared up too. “Oh honey,” Will drawled, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Talk to me.”

Nico couldn’t, not right then. He did the only thing he really wanted to do in that moment. Nico grabbed Will’s hands and faced him towards him. Then he leaned up on his tip toes and planted a kiss right on Will’s lips. It was quick and took Will by surprise, but both boys beamed nonetheless. Nico had squeezed his eyes shut, so a tear was now rolling down his cheek. Will looked at Nico with all the affection in the world as he wiped away the tear with his thumb.

Now Nico understood. Will brought him here to show him that the world had changed. It wasn’t the 1930s anymore. Homosexuality was accepted, maybe not by everyone, but more so than Nico ever thought possible. Will’s first parade probably changed his outlook, and he had wanted to give Nico the same opportunity. Suddenly, Nico felt more comfortable and confident in himself.

“Thank you,” Nico said over the noise.

“For what?” Will cocked his head as they continued walking down the street.

Nico reached for Will’s hand and swung it between them. “Bringing me here. I needed this.”

Will felt his heart leap out of his chest. “I just want you to love who you are. And not only that, but realize that you don’t have to be alone. That you’re not alone.” Will pressed a kiss on top of Nico’s head.

Nico smiled. He’s not entirely comfortable yet, but he knows this was a big step for him. His loving boyfriend was beginning to teach him not to hate himself, but to love himself and accept love. Looking up at Will, seeing him overflowing with happiness, Nico thought that he might be capable to love again.


End file.
